


Inscrutable

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Frame Astrays
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Three has questions, Gai might have answers.





	Inscrutable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> "This one gets a parade... fic, why you take forever?!"
> 
> Multiple drafts in multiple places. ^^;;
> 
> Originally posted April 18, 2013.
> 
> "For taichara, also for dog_daies July 13, 2009 'but the body is deeper than the soul and its secrets inscrutable'. You get to decide what Gai and Elijah are up to. ^_^;

It was dark and late - Three was a little surprised by how late it had gotten, to be honest. He'd been meticulously filing reports to his superiors even though he knew they probably wouldn't be read right away. Still, he wanted a record of events and actions.

Serpent Tail was interesting to write about as well. Three appreciated not having to awkwardly explain himself and his limitations. Not that it was a secret - ZAFT knew and likely the guerillas knew as well.

Midway through his report, he'd thought of a question for Gai. It had been jotted down to wait until the report had been finished, which it now was. Thus far, dark and late hadn't seemed to mean much to Serpent Tail, which Three had noted with something akin to amusement. He did suppose schedule-keeping of that sort was a little different in space.

Gai's guest quarters were vacant, however, which didn't actually surprise Three too terribly much. Already, Gai had spent countless hours making minor modifications on the Hyperion he was using and since it was an otherwise quiet evening, well... Three thought it was a safe bet that Gai was in the hangar tinkering again -they had a patrol in the morning.

He slipped quietly into the hangar, thinking more about his question for Gai than paying proper attention to his surroundings. But the hangar was dim - down to the usual 'unoccupied' level of lighting. Three frowned, pausing to glance around. Everything was silent; time to try somewhere else.

Then he heard a gasp - soft, muffled and to Three, intriguing. Three slipped around a hi-lo and jeep, trying to find the source. He froze when he realized where it had come from - Gai had Elijah, his second, pulled close against the foot of his Hyperion. They definitely weren't working on the machine.

Entirely unsure of how to slip away without being heard or seen, Three ducked back down behind the jeep. He wasn't actually surprised by what he'd seen. Possibly the location, yes, but not the actual activity.

What he should have done, he realized, was just flipped the lights on when entering and, if necessary, pretended to not notice and sudden removals of hands from pants.

But it was too late for that. Now he was trapped until either they got far too distracted to potentially notice him or they decided to take themselves elsewhere.

There was a moan a moment later and Three risked a glance. No, no such luck. They'd shifted a bit in the entirely wrong direction for Three to move. However, he didn't think they would see him if he just kept still.

What he thought he really should do was pop out, scold them a bit, ask the question and then never mention the situation again. But at this point, it would be rude and more awkward than it would have been even a few minutes previous and really, Three knew he could just wait them out.

Elijah was making some very interesting noises, though. Three wanted to try to see exactly what Gai was doing that felt that good. Obviously, it was very... good.

Carefully, Three glanced around the front of the jeep. Definitely good, definitely enjoyable. Three tried to imagine what that would feel like as he settled back into his hiding spot. It didn't really surprise him when he instantly put himself in Elijah's place, though with more hesitation about how his body would actually respond. At least he wouldn't have to explain.

Not longer after, a few more muffled moans were followed by the sound of clothing and then footsteps. But only one set, crossing a safe distance from the jeep and then out of the hangar. Obviously, now would be the time to feign dropping something and then appear from behind the jeep.

Glancing cautiously, Three didn't see Gai. So he noisily dropped the pen he'd nearly forgotten he'd been clutching, let it roll, and then, as he bent to pick it up...

It stopped against one of Gai's boots.

"I have a question for you," Three said, blinking. How had--?

"Only one?" Gai asked in response. His expression was impossible to read.

"I'm not sure," Three replied. Had Gai seen him? Had Gai known?

"Somewhere else," Gai suggested as he picked up the pen in one quick swoop and handed it back to Three. Three was fairly sure he was actually blushing and was thankful for the dim lighting of the hangar.

"Mmm?"

Gai actually almost managed a smile as he reached to rest a hand on Three's shoulder to guide him out of the hangar.

"Anyone could wander in," Gai explained, not elaborating. Three nearly missed a step.

And all of his questions were promptly answered.


End file.
